


Stay

by cheeyrish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeyrish/pseuds/cheeyrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo caging him tight, don't want him to go anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble of Wonshua! English isn't my native language and my hometown isn't an English-speaking country so I'm sorry for the grammatical error. Enjoy!

“Huh..”

Wonwoo could only let out a deep breath. He was currently pressed in the bed with Jisoo on top of his body, Jisoo intertwined their fingers right on either side of his head, made it impossible to move even just an inch away. This happened because Jisoo won’t let he go to his office. Although Wonwoo just want to give a novel script he has written to the editor but still, Jisoo won’t let him go anywhere.

Jisoo leaned down breathe all over Wonwoo's face, staring intently into Wonwoo’s eyes trying to convince him to stay here, in their beds.

"Wonwoo," Jisoo mumbled with his raspy voice. "Don’t go."

"Jisoo, I'm just going to -"

Kiss.

"Wonwoo, stay here." He demands.

Kiss.

"Don’t go anywhere." His voice is undeniable.

Kiss.

Jisoo breathes between kisses before say at the younger, "Spend your day with me."

Wonwoo staring blankly at Jisoo. He's finding it hard to pull himself together after the kiss, Hong Jisoo kiss effect.

Wonwoo swear if his deadlines aren't due today, he willingly spent all day together with Jisoo in their bed.

Wonwoo can't lie that Jisoo looks very sexy right now. He only wearing shorts and didn't wearing shirt, it show his wide shoulders and broad chest. Plus with messy hair and intense gaze to Wonwoo. He really looks attractive and it makes Wonwoo swallow his saliva every thirty seconds.

After Wonwoo make the leap back into his consciousness, he says. "Jisoo, you know that this novel is very important to me right?" This time Wonwoo could finish his sentence without interrupted by a kiss from Jisoo.

"What is more important to you, me or your novel?" Jisoo asked suddenly, eyes focus on Wonwoo.

The question that came out from Jisoo’s lips surprised him, made him immensely confused since when his husband became like this?

"For god sake Jisoo! Of course, the more important is you are. But you know I have been fighting for the past two years to complete this novel and I really have to go so that editors can correct my script and publish it as soon as possible." Wonwoo tells him.

"Please Jisoo. I have to go," Wonwoo whine but Jisoo remain silent not providing any answers to Wonwoo. "Jisoo, I'm just going to go several hours. Oh yes.. Just two hours, I promise."

Wonwoo almost lift his pinky fingers to do pinky promise but, he realized it's impossible because Jisoo intertwined their fingers.

Jisoo shakes his head. "Last time you also said this, you want to submit your script and only takes a few hours but you got home close to midnight."

"That was different, I discussed my script with the editors. There's one scene in my novel, the scene was a little difficult to illustrate so I asked for their opinion." Wonwoo said defensively.

"Why don't you ask me? Didn't you always ask me about that?" There was an offended tone when Jisoo answered Wonwoo's question.

There's a silence before Wonwoo says.

“You look so busy with your works, I don't want to bother you.” Wonwoo’s pouting and looking away.

Sulking-mode.

Jisoo’s eyes melted with that cuteness and softly staring at Wonwoo. 

Jisoo can't do anything if Wonwoo in his sulking-mode because it’s one of his weakness, so there’s nothing he can do than letting Wonwoo go.

Jisoo lets out a breath he doesn’t realise he’d been holding on.

“Fine.” He let go of Wonwoo's hand then get out of bed, walked out of their rooms.

'Yess, it works!' Wonwoo cheered inwardly.

With a cheerful smile on his face he grabbing his bag and script, not forget to took a shirt from the closet and brought it out of the bedroom.

*

*

Wonwoo can see Jisoo sitting on the couch, focus on his iPad.

'Definitely business affairs.' Wonwoo snorted.

Wonwoo walked over to the couch and stop right in front Jisoo, but the older didn't look at Wonwoo even just a second. 

He handed a shirt to Jisoo. "Wear this." Jisoo is obedient, he put his iPad aside and put on a shirt.

Before Jisoo could to take his ipad back, Wonwoo quickly sat beside him and gave Jisoo a side-hug. He put his head on Jisoo's shoulder.

“Hey look at me,” Wonwoo said almost like whisper. ”Are you mad at me?”

No answer.

Actually Jisoo wasn't mad at all but there's no harm in it if he pretended to be mad, right?

“Jisoo-ya..” Wonwoo shakes Jisoo’s body softly trying to get his attention.

Jisoo tried to keep his cool, only allowing his eyes to look at Wonwoo for a split second.

“Joshua-ssi.” Wonwoo said as he breathing down Jisoo's neck.

Then again Wonwoo hit Jisoo’s weakness. He closes his eyes in order to calm himself, He hates how Wonwoo really know how to tease him.

“As you see.” Jisoo finally speaks, gazing down at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo cheekily grins at him and gave his cheek a playful squeeze. “You’re so cute.”

“Stop it.” Jisoo groaned, annoyed.

"Aw my baby so cute, C'mere let me give you a kiss.” Wonwoo smiled, tugged Jisoo’s neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

At first Jisoo didn’t respond but before Wonwoo pull away, Jisoo bite Wonwoo’s upper lips and kissing him back, passionately. Jisoo’s hand wrapped around Wonwoo’s waist and pulling him closer, deepens the kiss.

Wonwoo smiling between their kiss, he knew that Jisoo wouldn’t refuse his kiss.

Atter a while, they pulled away. Jisoo closes his eyes and presses his forehead against Wonwoo's, giving the both of them an opportunity to breathe.

"Still mad at me Hong Jisoo-ssi?" Wonwoo asked, raised his eyebrows teasingly.

"How come I'm mad at you if you knew all my weakness?" Jisoo chukled while looking at Wonwoo fondly, "I'll give you two hours, if you didn’t comeback in two hours you will get a punishment." Jisoo threatens with a smirk on his face.

Wonwoo stares at Jisoo’s eyes and smiled ear to ear. He really love it when Jisoo give him a punishment. "A-Ye captain."

"I'm going now. If you hungry there's a soup on the fridge, put it on the microwave before you eat that okay? Bye, I love you!" Wonwoo got up from the couch and went away to the door.

“Wait.” Jisoo walked to the door, he approached Wonwoo and planted a soft kiss on his temple.

”Be careful and stay safe. Come back home soon.” Jisoo smiled gently.

"Ye-yes.." Wonwoo answered with a slight blush on his face.

Wonwoo, sometimes he can be so aggressive but can also be really cute. But Jisoo wouldn't mind, he love his husband sincerely.

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
